Stupid
by Celesticaa
Summary: Emily/Maya. Scarf-pulling & hand-holding. Perfect combo. "If I'm stupid, then you're a meanie for calling me that."


**Stupid**

* * *

"Nice scarf." Maya St. Germain greeted her friend, Emily Fields.

Emily, who was standing in front of her locker, busily exchanging her binders for her next class, was completely unaware of Maya's sudden presence. Maya smiled when Emily flinched in surprise, dropping her purple binder that she held moments before in her left hand. It fell in front of Maya, barely missing her converses. Then Emily awkwardly tugged on her crimson colored scarf, acknowledging it, and also momentarily forgetting her abandoned binder. The scarf tightened around her neck slightly in response.

"Oh hey, Maya." Emily replied, then remembered the morning she had received the item from the female in front of her. She had been afraid about what other people thought, so she stored it away safely the day she gained it. But after her discussion with Hanna earlier this week, she concluded that Hanna was right. "I miss you, Maya. This scarf, it reminded me of you. I wore it today, to remember that you'll always be waiting for me."

Maya brought her own yellow binder to her chest and grinned, "I'll always being waiting for you, Emily. I tried to tell myself that Toby, he wasn't what you wanted, but instead someone to cover her true feelings. And, I was right. Right?" She bent down to pick up Emily's binder when nothing but silence filled her ears. She held it out to Emily. "I thought you were afraid of what others thought, of us." Maya added.

Emily gingerly took the binder, "I don't anymore, Maya. I'm ready."

"Really, Emily?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for you. I need you."

Maya smiled, excitement was obvious in her voice. "I've been waiting to hear that."

Emily slammed her locker closed, a shy smile appeared on her lips. "Good, uh, I have to get to class, or I'll be late." She took a few steps then halted. She turned around to face Maya, "Hey, Maya, want to walk with me after school?"

"Sure," Maya gave Emily a small nod.

"Great, see you then," Emily waved at Maya over her shoulder.

"Bye," Maya whispered to herself, her smile growing even larger as she watched Emily skip down the hallway.

* * *

By the time Emily's last period had ended, she had already scribbled Maya's name repearedly, filling nearly two pages. The bell rung, signalling the end of the schoolday. Emily hopped out of her seat, grabbed her supplies, and rushed out of the classroom, accidently a few poor students on her way. Emily dropped off her binders at her locker, then retrieved her bag and several sheets of homework.

She securely closed her locker and then left to find Maya. Maya was at her locker, busily chatting with an asian next to her, Calderlynne Leion. Maya's back was facing Emily. Emily toyed with her scarf as she waited for Maya to acknowledge her.

She finally did, turning around, then greeting Emily with a, "Hey, Emily."

"Hey, Maya. Hi, Calderlynne." Emily warmly said, a small smile on her lips.

"Hi." Calderlynne shyly returned, "I'll see you tomorrow, Maya."

"Bye, Calder." And with that, Calderlynne abruptly left. Maya shifted her attention to Emily.

"Ready, Maya?" Emily questioned.

"Only if you're ready." Maya grinned, closing her locker.

"Heh," Emily nervously said, catching the double meaning.

Maya led Emily to the exit of the building, they walked closely side by side, hands nearly touched each other's almost every step.

Moments after they left the school property, Maya asked Emily, "So what's up? Anything new?"

"Uh," Emily didn't feel like talking about Toby, especially to Maya, "Nothing, really. You?"

"I'm pregnant." Maya confessed, a stern look on her face.

Emily paused, staring at Maya, who held her with a serious expression. Emily was speechless for a few moments, her lips open, then breathed out, "What?" Emily felt her stomach begin to hurt while her head became a bit dizzy.

"I'm just kiddin', Ems." Maya cracked a grin.

"Uh, right, I totally knew that." Emily mumbled almost incoherently.

"C'mon cheer up. It was only a joke." Maya looped her arm with Emily's. "Although, I must admit, it wasn't funny at all, but your reaction was funny."

Emily managed a smile.

Maya giggled then interwined their hands. Emily enjoyed the warm tingles she felt by Maya's action. "By the way, I told my parents about us. You know, to give me some advice."

"WHAT!" Emily dropped Maya's hand involuntarily.

"Kiddin', they wouldn't mind anyways." Maya chuckled.

Emily reached for Maya's hand, "They wouldn't..?"

* * *

"Stupid homework." Emily complained, sketching a heart on the corner of the page. Inside the heart, she added, "Maya."

"Emily! Maya's here!" Mrs. Fields called from below.

Emily quickly stashed her homework on top of her desk then scrambled towards the door. She opened the door and flew down the steps. She nervously ran her fingers through her dark locks while her other hand played with her scarlet scarf.

Maya stood next to Mrs. Fields, looking as beautiful as ever. She wore the same attire she had worn earlier that day. Maya sent Emily a heartwarming grin.

"Hey, Maya." Emily greeted, then added, "My room?"

"Hi, Emily. And of course." She stepped towards Emily, "Bye, Mrs. Fields."

"I'll just be downstairs if you need me, have fun." Mrs. Fields responded.

Maya snicked at Mrs. Fields's reponse while Emily sent her a confused glance. They sprinted up the stairway.

Emily entered the bedroom first, with Maya right behind her. Maya closed the door after she entered Emily's room, then locked it.

Maya took a seat on Emily's bed, smoothing out the wrinkles on the spot next to her. Emily stood in front of her desk, her strong hands on the spinning seat behind her. Her back was arched against the back of the chair.

"So, what were you doing before I appeared?" Maya questioned, scratching the back of her neck.

"Homework." Emily simply stated.

"Do you need help? I could help you if you haven't finished." Maya suggested.

"Uh, I could do it myself."

"Mkay, if you ever do need help, just ask me. I aced a few classes in my last school."

"Do you think I need help?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I never implied that."

"Uh no, I think you're calling me stupid."

"Neverrr." Maya drew out the end of the word.

"I think you are, Maya. I really do." Emily smiled at Maya.

Maya scoffed, standing up, "I doubt you're stupid."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "I think I just heard, 'You're stupid.'"

"Fine. You're stupid." Maya grinned, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She strolled over to Emily.

"If I'm stupid, then you're a meanie for calling me that." Emily poked Maya in the stomach.

"Ouch." Maya pouted in response. " That hurt."

Emily chuckled, then threw her arms over Maya's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." Emily played along.

"You should be." Maya pulled back, still smiling. "By the way, how did discussing about homework turn to us being stupid and mean?"

"I don't know." Emily shrugged.

Maya gripped Emily's left hand and stared into Emily's dark irises as silence surrounded them. It wasn't awkward at all, instead it was comfortable, just staring at each other. Emily used her other free hand to move a loose strand of jet black hair out of the shorter girl's eyes. Afterwards, Emily dropped her hand. Maya reached for Emily's scarf, staring up at Emily's eyes to see if there was any remorse or rejection, instead she found lust. She pulled it towards her, dragging Emily's head with it. Emily's head was so close to Maya's. Their lips were nearly touching, Emily could smell Maya's welcoming, banana-flavored breath.

Emily blinked, then gulped. And then it happened. Maya had pulled Emily's scarf just a bit more.

Maya crushed her lips to Emily's. Emily kissed back eargerly, dropping Maya's hand for her slim waist. Emily's other hand wandered its way under Maya's bright yellow shirt. She continously drew circles and other patterns on Maya's bare skin.

Meanwhile, Maya had let go of Emily's scarf by now. Instead, both of her hands were on Emily's face, pressing their bodies together.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Emily stopped in her tracks, then whispered against Maya's lips, "I think my mom's knocking on the door."

Maya pulled back, obviously breathless due to loss of air, even if the wait was worth it. She rubbed Emily's cheek affectionally, then they both withdrew their hands from each other unwillingly.

"Emily!" They heard Mrs. Fields call through the door, "Open the door!"

Maya immediately plopped down on the bed while Emily's breathing turned to normal, then jogged towards the door. She unlocked it, then gave Mrs. Fields a half-hearted smile, a bit angered for interrupting her perfect moment. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, Emily. And Maya. I brought some baked chocolate-chip cookies. Oh, and why is the door locked? Why are your faces so red?" Mrs. Fields asked, placing a platter full of delicious looking chocolate-chip cookies on the top of the table that stood next to Emily's bed. Maya stared hungrily at them. Then she returned her attention to Mrs. Fields.

"It's locked?" Maya stared at the door, trying to act oblivious.

"It was." Mrs. Fields corrected.

"That's odd, I didn't lock it." Maya said, "Emily didn't either. At least, I don't think so." She gave Emily a playful grin.

"That is odd, maybe I should get it fixed. Hm, Maya, why don't you stay the night? I'm sure your parents won't mind." Mrs. Fields suggested.

"They probably wouldn't mind."

"Good, well I'm off." Mrs. Fields managed a wave before closing the door behind her. Maya locked it right away.

* * *

**Author's Note: This plot seemed a lot better when I imagined the scenes in my head. xP I would never have written this story if it wasn't for the Emily&Maya thread on the other FF. They wanted scarf-pulling & hand-holding, although I don't think this is exactly what they pictured...**


End file.
